Have Fun, Harry
by Fawkes's Tears
Summary: Ginny spanks Harry after he goes "missing" for two days, but it doesn't work exactly how she planned.


"Harry James Potter you come here right now!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs. Harry cringed.

"Yes, Gin?"

"Do not _dare_ call me that right now," she hissed. "You told me you would be home two days ago!"

"The mission lasted longer than expected!" he said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"I am so mad at you I can't even _think_," she screamed. "I have been worried sick for days! Even Ron sent a Patronous to Hermione! That's the only way I knew you were at least alive! Ron, Harry! _He_ managed to send a message, but you couldn't find it in your capability?"

"I told you I'm sorry! I was working the whole time, I was undercover, it was hard to send a message!"

"Hard, yes. I know that. But not impossible, was it?"

Harry didn't answer.

"_Answer me, Harry_," she ordered. He nodded mutely.

"No, it was not impossible."

She moved backward to sit on the ottoman a few feet away. "Come here."

Harry sighed. "Gin, we're getting way too old for this."

"When I ran away that summer because I fought with Mum you spanked me. You spanked me just a few months ago. I got piss drunk and stayed out too late. You kept me worried for two days straight. I get to spank you for that."

"We agreed this was not a healthy way to work out our problems."

"I don't care about healthy right now. I want you to be punished. Come on, Auror man. Are you telling me you can't take a spanking?" she grinned. Harry narrowed his eyes. It wasn't even necessarily punishment after she said that. It was more a challenge.

"I can take it," he smiled.

"Wipe that fucking smile off your face," she snapped. "You aren't to enjoy this."

Her tone frightened him again. He didn't know what to make of it anymore. But after that, he scurried over to her, lying over her lap, still clad in his undercover Muggle attire. However, she shook her head, smacking her hand hard and loud against his denim-covered ass, making his face contort.

"Fuck," he mumbled.

"Take these jeans off, Harry," she told him.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Nope," she said. "Boxers too."

"You're spanking me bare?!" he shrieked.

"You were gone for two days," she reasoned. She had her Mrs. Weasley face on. He was not in any position to argue with her when she was wearing that face. So he sighed, stood up, and undid his belt, removed his trousers and boxers, and fell back onto Ginny's lap, trying to hold back his angry grumbles.

"Much better," she said, rubbing small circles on his bare backside. After a minute or so of that, she gave him another hard and deafening smack to his ass.

"OW!" he howled. "Fuck, does it have to be so hard?"

"Two days," she gleefully reminded him. She dropped three more consecutive smacks to the same spot. He whimpered each time, and she sighed. "You are such a baby," she complained, emphasizing each word with another spank. Then she leaned in closer to his ear. "I never cry this much when you spank me," she whispered, followed by a spank and a blow into his ear.

He couldn't help it. Those words, the way she said them, the soft blow into his ear...he started to get hard. He willed himself to stop. It was not going to be good if he got an erection during his punishment. During the next three minutes of hard, fast spanking, he thought of the most unpleasant things in the world to get soft again. But all that effort went to waste when she took a short pause to rub his ass. He couldn't take it. His cock grew hard again, and he groaned.

Either she didn't notice or she took it as something else, because she set another onslaught of those hard, fast smacks, one after another, making sure the target was beet red before moving to another spot. He wriggled around to position himself so she wouldn't feel his hardness. She must have taken this as an escape attempt, because she wrapped her arm around his waist, not helping in the least bit. The pain of the spanking had turned into pleasure. Sure, it still hurt like a motherfuck, but it was mixed with an unmistakable ecstasy, and his cock got almost painfully hard, his balls began to grow heavy, and he had to work very hard to stop Ginny from noticing. His whimpers turned into moans and gasps as he enjoyed this more and more.

Maybe they _weren't_ getting too old for this.

"Oh..." he groaned at a very hard spank to the top of his thigh. "Ow!" he hissed, but his eyes were glazing over, and he closed them to hide this.

It was about five minutes later when he felt a familiar tightening in his abdomen, and his balls grew especially heavy.

_Oh fuck, I'm about to cum_, he thought, and tried to hold as long as he could, praying that Ginny would stop. But it grew painful. He was biting his lip with such strength it was starting to bleed.

_SMACK!_

Harry had never hated his wife more than he did at this moment. He couldn't imagine the punishment he would receive if he cummed during a spanking, and he intended to keep it that way.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

He needed to start imagining what the punishment would be for cumming during a spanking.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

He couldn't hold it anymore. It was seconds away. He could feel it. Tightening abdomen. Heavy balls. Cement pole for a cock.

And then, just as he was ready to give in, and he was preparing the "I'm sorry" speech in his head, she stopped.

"There," she said, "I do believe you've suffered enough."

_More than you know,_ Harry thought, trying to think of some possible way he could arrange for them to have angry make-up sex.

"Now never you do that again, or you'll end up over my knee again," she said, and a smirk broke across her face. "But you'd probably like that wouldn't you?"

He nodded mutely, now adjusting himself so she could feel his hardness near her center. She smacked his neon red ass once more.

"Prat," she mumbled.

"Ginny?" he gasped.

"What?"

"I need you," he said. She let out a barking laugh.

"No way."

"What?!"

"Seeing as the spanking didn't work," she said, pushing Harry slightly to get him to stand. "Your real punishment is something far worse: blue balls."

"Gin..."

"Have fun, Harry," she grinned.


End file.
